Time
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Zelda, the princess; Ganondorf, the knight; Link, the forest-child. Three people are chosen to complete a mission across time and space. An unknown enemy lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. This story is brought to you by the original writer, my hubby. :)
1. Prologue

Me: Hi everyone! Surprise! I have another story for you! My fiancé (love you, hun :)) has started writing again and I thought about sharing his work with you guys!

*Zelda and Link gather closely, excitement on their faces. Ganondorf is seen standing off in the shadows, watching from a distance*

M: This story features one of his favorite games, The Ocarina of Time, with his favorite characters. So, who wants to start the story?

*Zelda raises her hand as Link shrugs his shoulders; Ganondorf just ignores our conversation altogether.*

M: Alright! Here we go! We don't own the characters of **Legend of Zelda** or **The Ocarina of Time**.  
_

Prologue

_In a land of mystic and wonder stood a castle stories high with many leagues of land to it, we have a young princess. She had long blond hair elegant and fair semi tan skin, slim features and was draped in a long dress, down to her ankles. Innocent and caring, the princess stood at her window in the top tower of the castle. She was watching over her land that had areas of difference. To the north there was a lake and mountains rose to the east. Wastelands covered the western part of the land and to the south trees covered the area. Light rose from the eastern side of the land showing all the leagues of wonder as the shadow of darkness fades._

This princess' room was filled with art that was made by her and music has been scrawled all over the papers on the desk in the center of the room. There were banners of her land that hung on her walls showing three triangles attached tip to tip one on top and two on bottom.

She watched out the window with a wonder of what will happen to the land when she becomes queen. Dreaming of making the land a fair and peaceful place, she just watched. In the distance there was a dark figure in a black cloak that was coming on a black horse. The princess had a bad feeling and went down the spiral staircase of her tower and went to the throne room. This room was very large as big as a football field long and as wide as one. Pillars filled the room in straight lines twenty feet apart. At the end of the room sat a throne with a middle aged man, balding and more on the pudgy side. He was wearing a red and white royal tunic with a golden glistening crown on his head. Banners with the same symbol hung on either side of the man and red carpet led from the door to the throne between the pillars.

The young child princess ran to the king and mumbled in a frightened tone, "Father, there is a man on a black horse coming. I'm afraid that he is going to hurt us."

As the man listened he straightened up in his throne blinked his eyes and told his daughter, "Peace my dear Zelda, there is no one to hurt us."

"But father… he is filled with darkness." Zelda always had a different look at the world. She could tell the desires of men, and she felt different than any other in her kingdom that she has met. She felt that part of her still lies dormant. Her father always told her it was her childish thoughts. It would go away in time. She knew differently, she always knew she was special.

"There, there, daughter, I will speak to this man. You should go play in the garden." She felt uneasy about what was going on, but her father is the king and he knows what is best… even if he isn't for sure.

The man on the black horse reached the courtyard that was bigger than the throne room with wide open space. Zelda was to the east side of the castle in the garden tending to her roses, but she always tried to keep a close eye of what was going on. She heard the man's voice that was deep and fearsome, "My king, I am here from the Gerudo desert. I am here to ask for your help."

"What is the problem that needs to be addressed?" asked the king cautious but curious. He was always keeping a watchful eye on the Gerudo man. Zelda's warning made him uneasy about the man. This land is the king's though and if there is a problem in his land he must look into it.

"The prison is losing control of the prisoners. We need your help to subdue them before it gets controlled by thieves and cut throats."

"What is your position in the prison? I do not remember appointing you," said the king with a cautious eye.

"I am one of the guards. I was appointed long ago and I have been watched by your captain for two years now."

"So Captain Nabooru oversaw your duty… I see." The balding man rubbed his chin and then he asked, "What is your name knight?"

"Ganondorf, my lord," the Gerudo man bowed lower to the ground and said, "We must hurry my lord. Time is being wasted."

"Yes, yes, okay we will set out at once." The king called over one of his servants and told them to rally the army. They are going to defend their prison. Zelda watched the conversation and noticed a smirk on Ganondorf's lips. She wanted to talk to her father but she couldn't risk it. Instead, she called an old friend of hers with a trill of a whistle. A large owl landed close to her but out of sight.

"Yoooouuuu need something my princess?" the owl asked with a who.

"Yes, I need you to find someone to save my father and to save the land of Hyrule."

"As yooouuuu wish my princess." The owl flew off and went to search for help and as the army was being prepped she went back to her room and prepared a note and with it was notes to her family song.

_  
Me: So, what did you guys think?

*Zelda applauses as Link nods his head in approval. Ganondorf is seen whittling a twig*

M: I'm going to take that as a "Please continue!". All righty, if you, the beloved readers, would be so kind as to leave a review and let us know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. See you soon!

*Link and Zelda wave as Ganondorf gives the two-finger salute*


	2. Chapter 1

**Time, Chapter 1**

Me: Greetings, loyal readers!

*Zelda waves gracefully as Link nods and Ganondorf studies the twig he's been wedeling*

M: Who's ready for some more action and adventure?

*Zelda nods excitedly, while sitting in a patch of daisies. Link leans against a nearby cedar tree, preparing for the story to start. Ganondorf moves closer…by a foot.*

M: Alright! Let the story begin! We do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

* * *

Impa was still in her teens, she was young in the eyes of the Sheikah. The Sheikah were born to be the guardians of the Royal Family. Her Training had been fierce but satisfying. She was talented and strong. Her mental capacity was smarter than most and she was quick. The training she has gone through taught her to be swift and move like a shadow. Here in Kakariko Village she was summoned.

A mysterious owl flew to her training ground that day and landed on a practice doll that Impa was practicing with. Before she finished her strike to the doll she held herself then relaxed, "So is the family in need of my guardianship?" she asked in a cool misty tone.

"I have been sent by the princess tooooo summon help in Hyrule. The land is being attacked and Zelda is in need of help," said the owl tilting and turning its head.

"I see… Well I will be there in a flash… Also I have news that an orphan is being brought up with the Kokiri. Rumors suggest that boy doesn't have a fairy and he could be one of the goddesses chosen. This boy may be able to help." Before the owl could reply there was a flash of bright light and the Sheikah was gone.

Well Kaepora Gaebora was quite curious of this little boy supposedly being chosen as one of the goddesses champions. He went to go check it out, flying over the mountains heading toward the forest. In the distance he saw the army build up its ranks and now is getting ready to march toward the desert. Kaepora was wise enough to know that the battle is going to start a change for Hyrule. Even if he didn't know what would happen. The owl made a hoot and went to talk to the guardian of the forest, The Deku Tree.

The Tree wasn't very hard to find as the owl flew in the direction of a tree bigger than all of the others. It stood tall and strong over the forest bathing it with its soothing shadow. Landing on one of the trees in front of The Deku Tree Kaepora prepared a respectful gesture. The land around the tree was open with green grass and inviting animals. Leaves fell off of the trees as the fall air started to blow across the branches. Then there was a shiver and the tree spoke, "What is it? Why do you disturb my slumber?"

"My lordship, there is a roooomer around that yooooouuuu are harboring a child with no fairy." Kaepora bowed respectfully. "It is said that he does not belong with the Koooookiri."

"I have wondered the same thing my old friend. A fairy has not yet found him and he ages differently than the others. This boy was not originally born of this forest like the others. The Kokiri don't treat him the same."

"I see, it is said that he has been chosen by the goddesses to be a champion, but he is just a boy."

"This boy has always been a tough one. One of his closest friends, Saria, sometimes finds herself in trouble and he shows a great amount of strength of courage. He faces the odds no matter what happens to himself."

"I see… well can you send him toward the castle then?"

"I will, and I believe in this boy."

"That is yet to be seen. Thank you for this honor, my Lord Deku." Kaepora left and flew back toward the castle.

Navi was a fairy she was small agile and very smart. She was summoned by the great Deku tree earlier. Fear rose in her as she headed toward the tree. Her liking of the Kokiri was very little and she wanted to have nothing to do with them but when the Great Deku Tree calls a fairy must answer. The respect is too much to avoid it.

"Navi I have an opportunity for you to help out in the land," The Deku Tree told her. "I understand that you are no great fan of the Kokiri children of the forest, but there is one that is different. This boy may be able to help heal this land. He needs your guidance and friendship."

"I will not have anything to do with the Kokiri they are devious and childish," said Navi in a higher tone that semi trilled.

"You are right with that," The Tree chuckled, "but have you noticed that there is one of the children is different. Always wanting to be the hero facing trouble without a second glance, this boy is not of this forest and I need you to help guide him."

"Do I have to like it?" asked the fairy reluctant to having to do this.

"No, you don't have to like it but it will be a long journey either way."

"Great… Ok I'll go talk to this boy."

"Good, you will find him at the far end of the village in a tree house sleeping, and one more thing his name is Link."

Navi flew through the forest into the village of the meddlesome children and weaved through the obstacles that the Kokiri made. She sometimes bumped into things but she eventually reached the house where Link was. Zooming into the door of rags Navi entered a small circular room with a young boy wearing a green tunic at the other end. The fairy reached the boy and tried to wake him up. Yelling in his ear flying around him and nudging him didn't do much. All Link did was groan and tried swatting at her as he rolled over to get comfortable. She growled and muttered, "Those dang kids… Always a pain…" Taking a relaxing breath she ran into him with all of the force her little body could muster. The nudge nearly knocked Link out of his bed as he groaned waking up.

Link stretched and sat up on his little wooden bed with grass. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking at Navi he blinked and nodded to her. There was no fear in his eyes only wonder and excitement. _A fairy, here to be my friend? Now this is exciting, _Link thought. He has always been the silent type. Talking was never the boy's strong suit but he knew how to talk. His attitude had always been either listening in curiosity or action.

"Hi I am Navi and I need to take you to the Deku Tree. It is of major importance." Link nodded and got up out of his bed and walked to the door. He went passed the rags of a door and started his grand adventure.

* * *

M: Well? How was it? Was it ok?

*Zelda claps her fingers daintily, Link strokes his chin in curiosity, and Ganondorf is seen throwing away the stick and begins polishing his sword.*

M: What do you readers think? Let us know your thoughts! We'd greatly appreciate it!*smile*


	3. Chapter 2

**Time, Chapter 2**

Navi*seen fluttering around my and Link's head*: Hey!

Me: Hey there, everybody! It's time for another chapter!

N: Hey! Listen!

M*ignoring the little fairy*: Are you enjoying it so far?

*Link is seen nodding excitedly*

N: Hey!

M*eyebrow twitches*: We hope so!

N: Listen!

M: Enjoy! We-

N: HEY!

M*glaring at the ever verbal fairy*: We don't own the rights to **Ocarina of Time **or **The Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

On the outside of the door shown the full forest of the Kokiri and Link smiled. He reached the edge of the tree house he was living in and got ready to jump off. "Link?! What are you doing there is a latter right beside you!" Navi said with a fearful trill, "Hey Link listen." The young boy ignored the scared fairy and jumped off. He landed on the ground and rolled to keep himself from getting hurt. Navi reached him and nudged him in the back of the head. "Yup, the Deku Tree was right you do always face trouble with no worries. At this rate this boy is going to kill me…" Link was running off as the fairy was talking and she followed calling out for him to wait.

As he was running he met up with his friend Saria. She was the closest friend he has ever had and he always treated her with friendship and respect. "Hi Link! How is it going?" asked Saria as she hugged him.

"Hiya," said Link as he hugged back and she joined their little trip to the Deku Tree.

"So you are going to see the Deku Tree, since a fairy has come to you. I have always known that you would eventually leave this forest. You have never been fully apart of the Kokiri. Hey Link?" He turned to her as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You will always be my friend right?" Link nodded and smiled. They reached the entrance to the passage of the Tree but it was being guarded by one of the Kokiri, Mido. This Kokiri boy has always been tough on Link since he is the "boss" of the Kokiri. He would always bully Link and force him into trouble. Mido never really thought Link was a part of the forest, anyway. After around ten years Link has grown and changed and Mido noticed.

"Hey little Link, what kind of whooping should I give you this time?" Link growled in frustration and nearly got ready to push the "boss" out of the way.

Saria jumped in between the two boys before they got into a fight. "Link has been summoned to meet with the Deku Tree."

"Good for him but I'm not going to allow him to meet with the tree without anything to defend himself with."

"I have been told by the Deku Tree himself to guide Link," said Navi with confidence.

"Do I care?" asked Mido. Link was getting ready to attack the Kokiri boy but Saria noticed. She went to the angry boy and told him to go buy a shield. Then to find the Kokiri sword near the edge of the village, he nodded to her and left to find some rupees.

With Navi following him, Link ran around the village throwing rocks (One of his favorite things to do.) and running through grass hopping he could find some money. He was surprised how many rupees that people lose because he had found enough to buy a deku shield. "How convenient that you have found enough rupees for this," the fairy said teasingly. Link smiled and shook his head, _that is what I was thinking, _he thought. He bought the shield and put it on his back as he went to find the kokiri sword.

He reached an area near the entrance of the forest and found a hole only a kid could fit through. Laying down on the ground and crawling as flat as he could. He entered the hole it was quite the crawl as he got so muddied up he blended in. As he reached the other side of the wall, he had to dodge out of the way of falling objects and cut through a maze of grass and trees. After a few minutes of dodging and finding his way around he reached a chest that was sitting on a tree stump in an open area. "So, I guess this is what you are looking for?" asked Navi as Link neared the chest. Cautious of his surroundings and as he stood on top of the stump with the chest something snapped above him.

_Here we go again…_ he thought and dodged out of the way with a roll. A bolder the size of a bear nearly fell on him and started rolling. He ran around the rolling bolder and watched it pass him. Leaving out a sigh of relief he went over to the chest again and opened it. Odd music surrounded him as he opened the chest and looked at what was in the chest shining. He picked up the little dagger of a sword and raised it up in the air with excitement.

Navi just kind of shook her shining head and mumbled, "Kids… always excited about something." Link put the sheath on his back underneath the shield and put the sword in it. "Listen, Link, the Deku Tree is waiting for us and I fear that something is going on and we need to hurry." Link nodded in silence, and ran through the path of the area back to the hole and crawled. Reaching Mido and Saria, Link showed the tough guy of a Kokiri his arsenal.

"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you here so soon. I didn't think a little twerp like you would get a shield and even more so a sword." Link put his hand on the sword's hilt gesturing that he was in no mood to lollygag.

"Link, put that sword down," said Saria calmly as she touched his shoulder. The boy relaxed and looked at Mido. Saria glared at the "Boss" and told him to keep his promise. Mido was quite fond of Saria and he was scared of those piercing eyes. He let Link and Navi through but he would not let Saria join them.

"Don't come to me when you are too hurt to continue, Link," said Mido.

"Be Careful!" hollered Saria with a wave. Link looked back and nodded. He continued on toward the Deku Tree.

* * *

Navi*seen fluttering around our heads*: Listen!

Me: So how was it?

N: Hey! Listen!

*Link covers his ears*

M*eyebrow twitches even more*: Are you enjoying it so far?

N: Hey!

*Link is seen nodding excitedly, eyes following the little fairy's movements*

N: Hey!

M*hands ball into fists*: Awesome! We'll see you next time!

N: HEY!


	4. Chapter 3

Me*wave excitedly*: What's up, everyone? Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!

*Link and Zelda run over, smiling widely*

M*search over their shoulders*:Where's Ganon?

*Link shrugs as Zelda points behind me*

*Slowly turn, holding hands up, shaking*: D-d-d-d-don't worry! I'm h-h-h-here to continue the s-s-s-s-tory!

*Ganon nods stiffly, turns, walks to the tree, and leans against it*

M: We do not own the rights to **Ocarina of Time **or **The Legend of Zelda**.

* * *

Young Zelda was playing in the garden smelling roses and watching the butterflies flapping their wings. Impa was standing near her watching, "So Princess Zelda, what do you suppose is going on?" Zelda had told the Shiekah about her nightmares of darkness, pain, and a whole lot of death. She also saw a young boy who was courageous and strong he also looked kind of cute for being her age. The boy wore a green tunic with a fairy.

"All I know is that it has something to do with the Knight Ganondorf. He has this dark cloud to him," said the young princess with despair.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the goddesses and the Triforce?"

"It may as well be because the legend is whoever holds that power holds the world in their hands."

"I see…and this boy in the green tunic… You think he can help save the world?"

"Well, yes."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get back to a little training. I'll be keeping an eye on you though." Impa disappeared into the darkness and Zelda continued playing with the flowers around her and thinking about her father in the desert.

Nabooru was fighting side by side with the king of Hyrule and Ganondorf. The thieves were everywhere, sneaking up on the warriors cutting them down with a swipe of their scimitars. The battle wasn't going good, but Ganondorf was holding his own against the thieves. Nabooru was doing her best downing her foes with lethal swipes of her blades, but she had to protect the king as well and he is a bigger guy so he has more space to hit.

They fought long and hard for hours with the cling and the clang of swords, the ground was wet with blood and rain, which is very rare in the desert. The thieves have gained the upper hand and trapped the three in a room of the prison. There was no way they all could make it out alive, so Nabooru made an opening and told Ganondorf to take the king back to the castle. She charged with a mighty shout and swung her swords in a wild fury, making a small opening. Which the other two managed to break free of the hoard in front of them but as the king ran passed he was wounded. Blood was leaking down his side and Ganondorf had to carry the big man. _Hmph, why bother he is already dead anyway… _thought the Knight. _I would leave him to die but I am duty bound to protect the king._ He then threw the king on his black horse and jumped on himself. He kicked the horse's flanks and it fled toward the castle.

The young fearless captain fought hard and long. She kept fighting with a dancing fury. Her blades bouncing off other blades and at times cutting through flesh, and downing foe by foe she kept on fighting. She was losing her strength and her body felt like jelly but she kept going.

After parrying a near hit blow to her head with a sword a hand came up and hit her in the weak part of her head. She was unconscious instantly.

"Link, listen," said Navi as they got closer to the Deku Tree. He shook his head and ignored her since he was busy fighting a plant that nearly took his arm off. It also took his hat. The plant attacked again with its large head and long stem, he blocked it with his shield. Raising his sword for the final blow, Navi bothered him again with her annoying chatter. He grimaced but finished his attack. Sheathing his sword and shield he grabbed his hat and put it on. His irritation went away instantly. _That, Mr. Plant is for stealing my hat, _he nodded to himself and turned to listen to the very talkative Navi.

"We are getting close to the tree. I can see its trunk just down this path." Link smiled and ran off without her excited to see the caretaker of the forest. "Hey, what are you doing?! Wait for me!" Navi followed telling herself, "His charging in attitude is pretty appealing… What am I saying? I hate those Kokiri!"

They reached the opening that showed the Deku Tree towering over them with its wide trunk and tall branches that had green leaves glistening. On the trunk facing them was the shape of a face (carved) into the trunk and above the mouth area was a mustache. "Ah, Link, I see you have made it," the tree chuckled. Link flinched in shock of the talking tree but quickly recovered. "I have brought young Link to you Lord Deku. Now is it possible I can leave?" asked the fairy hoping.

"No, my dear Navi, there is much more that needs to be done."

"I thought you would say that," she grumbled as Link listened in.

"Now Link, my boy, I need your help. The forest is in danger and I fear its end is coming soon. That is MY end is coming. There is an evil inside me that I just can't shake. It is making me sick to my roots and I don't have much time left. I have asked you to come here and prove your worth. If you are able to succeed, I will help you find the path that the goddesses chose for you." Link nodded in acceptance. "Okay, young one," the tree opened its mouth into a doorway to the trunk. _Being eaten by a tree? How strange… but exciting _thought Link. He was always able to calm his fear with excitement. It's just so much easier to handle things.

"Hey, Link, are you prepared to go in?" asked Navi. Link just ran in. "Well I guess that is a yes then…" she said shaking her head and followed.

They entered the rotting tree to find many floors in the wide circular trunk. Vines hung down in many different areas and it looked like there were holes covered in webs that dug into the roots to make lower levels of the massive tree. Looking up there were spiders and insects all over which made Link uneasy. Especially when seeing spiders bigger than he is tall. "Well here we are young one. We're inside the Deku Tree. The first thing we should do is find out…" Link started climbing vines that led up to the next level circling on the wall. Navy just stops and follow, "Hey you need to listen! This is important!" By time she got to him he had already killed a few hungry plants and found a map.

_What is this? Why would I need a map? _thought the young hero, ready to toss it aside. Navi bumped his head and told him "You should hold on to that you may need that later on." He nodded and put it in a pouch beneath his shield. Near them there were vines that hung on the wall full of spiders… and they didn't look to excited to see the two. Link looked at the spiders. _I probably shouldn't go that way quite yet. It doesn't feel right. _He always tried to toon into his gut when it comes to survival. This boy may be young but he has learned to survive in this forest.

"There may be a way to shoot down those spiders. Let's try searching this level a little more." Link nodded to Navi and ran in the direction he hasn't been. Navi kind of stopped, stunned, that Link listened to her. "So he does value my advice." She smiled and followed him.

Reaching the end of the floor on that level there was a door in the wooden wall. Link opened the door to find an empty room with vines and an odd shaped plant in the center. It looked almost like something could live in to. To Link's surprise the plant came to life and started shooting weird seeds at him. He dodged the first few trying to figure out how to defeat the plant when it hides as he gets close. "Hey Link I think I know how to get this guy." Link looked at the fairy then looked back getting hit by a seed. The seed bounced off his arm making a welt that was nastily large and nearly bleeding.

He pulled out his shield and sword, getting ready to block the shower of seeds flying toward him. The weight of his sword pained his bruised arm but he held onto it with strong fingers. "Use your shield, Link," said Navi close to his ear. He held the shield stern as more seeds flew toward him. To his amazement the shield reflected the seeds and hit the plant to stall it. He stood and charged the plant…

"NO! Wait! Don't attack I was just defending my home," said the plant. Link stopped his charge and froze his attack still holding his weapon at a ready. "I am only a seedling of the Deku Tree and these plants here are our homes. Don't worry I won't bother you anymore. Oh and by the way behind me is a special weapon to get rid of these pesky spiders. Here is a key to get in there. Good luck." The Deku Scrub spit out a silver key and dug itself deep into the plant.

Link picked up the little key and walked over to the door across from him. There was a chain that bolted the door shut and he fit the key into the lock twisting it to break the chain. He opened the door. Behind this door was a room that had a drop and vines in front of him. On the other side of the room was a ledge that had a large chest on it. "That must be it…" Navi started to say but Link already jumped across the drop grabbing onto the vines. He climbed up and opened the chest. "Hey, Link, wait for me!" the fairy flew toward him.

Picking up a slingshot, Link, examined and tested it. _Wow this sling shot has quite a kick to it. I wonder what I can use for ammo. _The boy looked at Navi and envisioned her being flung by the slingshot. He shook off the idea thinking of something else. His arm was still throbbing, he didn't even think about the pain when he climbed the vines. _Pain… Seeds! _Link found patches of grass and picked up whatever seeds he could find for ammunition and put them in his seemingly bottomless pouch underneath his shield.

"Hey… Hey Link we need to get going we don't have much time to lollygag." He nodded to the fairy and found a way back out of the room.

* * *

M: Well? How did you like this chapter? Fresh off the press!

*Link, Zelda, and Ganon are silent*

M: Hey, I already apologized for keeping you waiting!

*They roll their eyes*

M*sigh*: Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Us: Hey there, everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since we updated! We've been quite busy with the wedding and all, but here we are with a new chapter! We don't own any rights to **Legend of Zelda** or its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Shooting down a latter across from him Link ran toward it and climbed up to reach the door he came in from. He returned to the main circular room and ran over to the vines that led up. Noticing there were spiders that were crawling around. "Link! ... Link listen!" said Navi as he ignored her and trying to shoot down the spiders. He was successful but he lost plenty of seeds so he had to go and cut some patches of grass to get some more.

_How lucky am; Finding these just in patches of grass, _thinking Link and then shrugged it off.

"You know young man you can lose less seeds and aim better if I help you. If you focus on me while firing your shots will barely miss," advising the fairy as he ran to the vines and climbed them. As he climbed he envisioned shooting down the fairy, smiled, and then shook it off again. _She isn't that bad. You don't need to be so mean, but what the heck your thoughts won't hurt her, _thought Link as he smiled.

He reached the top floor of the room that was covered in spider webs. Giant spiders crawled around on the webs. There were a few openings in the center of the level and a drop behind them. Crawling and cutting through the webs Link made it to one of the openings and was ready to jump off not knowing why but it seemed like a good idea. A giant spider dropped down in front of him and blocked his advance knocking him back and hurting him. Feeling so tired and weak he slowly got up and faced the spider readying his sword. He got closer to the spider and the spider spun its back toward him. _I must be that lucky, _he smiled again and attacked jabbing his sword in the back of the spider. Blood trickled down and the arachnid went limp as it fell. In its place was a floating heart looking bottle filled with a red liquid.

"Link, listen, if you drink that vial you will heal a little bit of your wounds." He nodded to Navi and grabbed the vial, popped the little lid off of it, and drank. He felt his arm wound healing and his bruises disappearing. His weakness dissipated. "Just to say, before you jump off randomly…" Link ran and jumped off diving with a swing of his sword. Not entirely sure what was going on he fell through a spider web in the middle of the bottom floor… Navi hit her forehead with her palm and said "This kid is going to be the death of me." She followed the reckless young boy into the unknown.

Ganondorf burst through the doors of the castle carrying the king of Hyrule over his shoulders. Zelda ran over to the knight, "Father! What happened to him?!" she looked at the green man accusing and worried.

"Do not worry my princess he is alive, but I need to get him to the infirmary pronto. So if you would excuse me." He ran off in the direction of the infirmary and disappeared. Zelda followed him still curious of what had happened but when she reached the room she was denied access so the medics can work. Zelda had seen wounded soldiers before and attended burial ceremonies. She always cried when she did. It wasn't that she was scared of death for her but the people she cares about.

"Do not think like that my young princess." Impa dropped from the rafters above her and stood by her side. "He is alive. Your father needs your strength and your prayers to the goddesses. Only that will save him." Zelda nodded at that comment and left the area going to the goddess alter where it shown three statues. Each holding onto a triangle attached together making a bigger triangle with a triangular hollow middle. An opening was in the roof above the alter showing a clear sky and a bright sun. Around the alter plants of different types sprung up bringing more color to it. The opening in the roof was made due to the belief that it was easier to talk to the goddesses.

Zelda kneeled in front of the alter folding her hands praying and crying. She had prayed for hours as Impa watched in protection and sympathy. Many hours later, one of the apothecaries came in "My princess, your father is in stable condition but some of his muscle tissue has been severed. He won't be able to move his right arm and left leg very well."

"Thank You, Mariday," said the princess and the apothecary bowed and left.

"He is alive but he can't lead while he is bedridden. You may be young but it is up to you to keep the land of Hyrule from going into chaos," advised Impa as Zelda nodded nervously. (AN: Zelda is not much older than Link and she is going to lead a whole country? That is quite a big weight for a young princess.)

"Link! Link wake up!... LINK!" Navi was yelling nudging the young boy. He opened his blurry eyes and regained focus. He was lying on the ground next to some man eating plants. "Link this is no time to nap, GET UP!" Pushing himself up, he searched the surrounding area and found that he was in the basement of the circular room. There were more cobwebs around the room and some puzzles.

_The Deku Tree is quite the tree. _Link thought in wonder. He grabbed his sword, stood up, and disposed of the plants. There was an opening on the far side of the room that was covered in strange looking cobwebs. They were thicker and when attacked the sword bounced back.

"Cobwebs burn Link," trilled Navi, "You need to find a source of fire." The boy searched and found a lantern type pillar that looked like it was connected to some sort of mechanism that could start the fire. He then looked for a device that could ignite the fire. Finding a button on the floor he jumped on it. The flame in the pillar erupted. "Stick," suggested Navi. Link grabbed a stick and lit it with the fire. He ran over to the cobweb that could not be cut and started it on fire.

Link went through more challenges finding keys and facing more monsters. There was scorpion like monsters he had to dodge and defeat. There were more deku scrubs he defeated. The deku scrubs told him some information that he may need. He burned a cobweb and entered a room full of water and a spiked poll floating on it. Managing to get passed that, he entered another room and found a big chest. Inside the chest was a big key it looked golden with an unreal eye on the handle end of the key. He returned to a room he visited before and burned the cobwebs that he was standing on. Falling he landed in water that had the heart like vials and he healed himself of his wounds. There were three deku scrubs in this room. From what Link remembers he has to defeat them in the right order.

He put up is shield and bounced back the seeds in the order he was told and then the deku scrubs left. At the end of the room was a giant door covered with chains with a big odd shaped lock that was golden and with horns. Putting the big golden key in the lock the chain unlatched and fell. The door opened and he entered ready for anything.

On the other side of this door was a giant room covered in a land mist and in the distance a creature woke up looking at him. It scrambled over to him on many legs and spread itself wide showing a hand like monster. Showing itself like a scorpion it tried to attack Link. He dodged and swung his sword. Nothing happened. "Link try to shoot the eye." Navy floated above the eye and the young boy drew his slingshot. He focused his shot and fired… Direct hit! The monster fell and he ran over hitting the creature in the eye with his sword. It jumped up and scurried away crawling up the wall and on the ceiling. It was getting ready to drop some eggs but Link aimed his slingshot. He fired and the scorpion creature making fall and was stunned. He ran over to the creature and jabbed his sword in the eye a few more times. It jumped up gurgling and squirming then it fell lifeless.

A Heart Container popped up that was shaped like a heart inside a clear space. He opened a lid and took a good long swig. This feeling was different than the other hearts he felt stronger and had more energy. This helped him grow. A glowing circle in the floor glowed bright and due to curiosity Link walked into it. The bright blue glow surrounded him and Navi. It formed into a crystal shape and it teleported them.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Let us know! Please R&amp;R!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long!

*the members of the Triforce all turn and fix me with death glares*

M*flinch and cower*: I'm sorry, okay? Please don't kill me!

*they back off a little*

M: We don't own rights to Legend of Zelda or Ocarina of Time! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ganondorf was wielding a giant black claymore with a single arm fighting off a handful of soldiers. He trained hard beating himself up for letting the king get hurt so severely. His anger flared knocking all of the soldiers down in a single attack. This attack not only surprised the soldiers but the big green knight also. Looking at his blade he saw a red aura flowing from the sword. "What the…?!" voiced the knight. Instantly red flames engulfed his body but he didn't feel any pain. He looked at his arms feeling a strange but incredibly powerful energy. This energy felt pure.

"Do you wish to be the protector of the king and his daughter Zelda?" asked a smooth female voice from the flames.

"I will do whatever it takes to become more powerful for the kingdom," promised the knight.

"Do you promise to use this power for the intentions of others protecting them, serving them to the best of your ability?" The female voice was enticing ringing with purity. She was testing his heart, but he is loyal to the kingdom. There is nothing for her to worry about.

The flames saw his resolve and dissipated inside his body giving him power beyond any worldly strength. He felt unafraid. Standing tall he walked over to the training dummies across the circular field and tested out his new power. He put away his claymore and clenched a fist as he willed flames to form around his fist and punched one of the dummies. The head was knocked clean off and the body burst into flames. Ganondorf grinned satisfied and went to go get some rest in the barracks.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Zelda stood next to her father worried and not knowing what to do. She tried to run the kingdom with Impa's advice. So far everything is going well with the kingdom, but she can't help but feel unnerved about the near future. It seems that the dark cloud in the kingdom is growing into a storm cloud. Soon enough that cloud is going to cause a storm of such a magnitude that can shake to very existence of Hyrule.

The past two weeks have been very taxing for her. If it weren't for Impa's expertise, she wouldn't have lasted very long. She didn't cry much any more, but every once in a while when things got too tough she would back away and cry. A tear dropped out of her eye falling to the ground. At that exact moment there was a voice behind her "Do you want the knowledge to run the kingdom and save your father?". She jumped in shock and turned around.

There was a woman with long aqua blue hair inside a navy blue cloak. Her features were radiant, even compared to the princess. She had a lean face that looked gentle and calm. The cloak covered the rest of the woman's body. "Who are you, and why have you come?" demanded the princess. Becoming stern to not show weakness.

"Don't worry Princess Zelda, I am not here to harm you or your father. I am actually here to see if you are strong enough to help your father." the fluidity of the woman's voice flowed like the ocean and was as light as raindrops in a light spring rain.

"Strong enough? What do you mean?"

"I can see into your heart. You really want to help your father and be a good leader for Hyrule. You want to be wise enough and strong enough to endure the challenges that await you. Most of all you want to be good enough to protect your people. I can give you the power to do that."

"Who are you?"

"I am Nayru the goddess of wisdom, and I am here to grant you my power."

Zelda was taken aback. She was surprised that the goddesses have answered her prayers, and the princess was chosen to use the power of Nayru. "I am very honored to be in your presence, and I will gladly take your gift. I will do my best to use it wisely."

"Then take my power and bring Hyrule peace and prosperity." The goddess of wisdom dissipated into mist and surrounded the princess. She felt knowledge flow into her when the mist hit her and disappear into her pores. This knowledge that flowed through her was very frightening. She saw darkness and war but also peace and prosperity. Her mind was a blur as her emotions went haywire. This toughened her up. She felt stronger and more capable to be Hyrule's leader. She also found out a way to heal her father to full strength. Calling the guards, she had them take her father gently and they left the castle to the grounds.

Zelda lead the soldiers to the nearest great fairy of the realm. Popping up out of a well with a spin and dust, the fairy greeted them. The woman was ten times bigger than the largest soldier and her red hair was long and braded. She wore clothes that were made from nature but it looked like they were made with silk. "Why, hello there my dear Princess Zelda. What brings you here to visit?"

"I need you to heal my father. I know you are able to. You have power that only the goddesses can outmatch." The great fairy looked at the princess, studying her. The fairy could see the sadness and struggle in Zelda's heart.

"I will do as you ask. There is one thing to remember, my young princess. If your father dies not even the Golden Goddesses can bring him back." The great fairy got in the princesses face smiled and waved a hand. The King levitated above the soldiers and hovered him over to the fountain. She gently put him in the water covering his entire body. Laughing she raised her hands toward the ceiling and waves of power filled the pool. After a minute the fairy put down her hands and the waves stopped. Thirty seconds later the king stood up out of the fountain and walked over to the princess.

Even though she saw all of those things that Nayru showed her she still teared up seeing her father walk again. "Dont cry my daughter," the king said smiling and hugging her.

"I'm glad you are okay, father." Zelda looked at the great fairy and said "Thank you, Great Fairy. I really appreceate you doing this." She bowed.

"I am pleased to serve a pure spirit such as yours." The fairy curtseyed and dissapeared into the fountain.

The king looked at his daughter, "You look like you have grown quite a bit since I left for the desert." She nodded to to her father and smiled.

"I now know what it's like to be a ruler, and I'm glad you are still alive to see me grow."

The king chuckled and admitted, "It was pretty clever of you to ask for the great fairy's help."

"I knew I had nothing to worry about, my intentions were for you. I couldn't let you live as a cripple you would drive me crazy," she laughed. He laughed back and then lead the group back to the castle.

Link had ended up in front of the Deku Tree in a bright blue flash. The tree looked faded and its leaves were starting to fall off. The boy was told of the goddesses by the tree and he was told that he should finally return to his birthplace. Link was shocked to hear that he was not an original Kokiri. He was Hylian! This completely turned the boy's world upside down. "Your father was and still is unknown. Your mother on the other hand was Hylian and brought you here to ask me to raise you. She didn't want the darkness of the world to affect you. I could tell she sensed it coming. Though you are young, Link, you showed great courage and strength throughout the years. Now young Hylian you need to return to your land and purge the darkness." The tree's color started to fade gray even faster. "I don't have much time left... My young hero... Take... This... and reclaim the light... in... this... realm...good... by... my... son..." Link received a emerald jewel encrusted inside a intricate golden design. It glowed bright green and flashed as if it was winking at him. The Great Deku Tree fell silent and it's last leaves fell to the ground. As its roots and branches had shriveled and died.

"Lord Deku!... May the goddesses look over you..." Navi had said drops of tears forming from her light. Link noticed and patted her gently reassuring the little fairy. He felt a whole mix of emotions. Not knowing whether to cry or smile. The boy found out so much.

"Link.. don't worry child. You will understand it all soon enough. Right now, though, you need to see the princess and learn what you are sent to do." Both Navi and Link jumped in surprise. They looked at the jewel.

_What the heck?!_ the boy thought.

"Who are you?" asked the fairy.

"I am Farore, I will help you in your journey, but first you have to prove yourself to me. You must fore-go two more courageous acts and I will meet you at the temple of time. There are two more of these jewels you must acquire. These jewels have the power of the golden goddesses and you will need these to beat the darkness." The jewel stopped glowing but still glimmered in brilliance.

"Well Link, you heard the goddess we better get going..." Both Link and Navi faced the tree bowed in respect then left to see the Princess.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! Long time no see! We apologize for the LONG wait, please forgive us! We don't own rights to LOZ! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Now where did that old man run off to now?" Malon is a young girl with red hair that helps her father tend to the animals of Lon Lon Ranch. Talon, Malon's father, always disappears, usually hiding in the barn taking a nap. He is a pretty hard worker for the most part, other than he is also one of the laziest people on earth. Mainly Malon tends to the cows and the horses feeding them and singing to them. She would normally sing the lullaby her late mother would sing to her. One horse in particular loved the song and hung with her all the time. They had grown very close as friends. "Do you have any idea where father has gone?" She asked the brownish red horse as she was petting its neck. The horse baed and she chuckled. "Oh of corse, he was getting ready to take milk to Hyrule town."

She ran to the entrance of the ranch and searched for her father. She wanted to catch him before he left. Running around the corner of the house she found her father loading his wagon with milk. "Hey dad! There you are!" Talon, a short chubby man with a giant mustache and little hair on his head, turned to see his daughter running up.

"Hay, Malon, hows the horses?" he asked gently and in a chipper voice.

"Their fine dad, all fed and watered," saying the young girl kind of flustered. "So when will you be leaving?"

"Well once I put this last crate in, I will be on my way." Exclaiming the man picking up the crate and nearly tripping on a rock behind him. "Woah! That was close." He took another step and tripped on the rock anyway. He threw the milk in the air accidentally and the milk went all over everybody. They were lucky the crate and the milk bottles didn't hit anyone or anything.

"Dad, you are so silly," said the little girl laughing.

"Yeah well, your not looking to shabby yourself," the man chuckled in a baritone voice. "Well you better go get washed up, little one." Patting her on the head.

"What about you, you wanna look nice don't you?"

Wiping as much milk as he could off with a towel he told her "I can't right now, I'm on a tight deadline." He nudged her along to get washed up. "I'll be back near nightfall, make sure you do your afternoon chores. I trust you will do that."

"Of course father." She turned to the house and went to get washed up. When she reached the door and turned to see the wagon heading off she waved. He waved back and yelled, "Be safe, Love you." She turned beat red embarrassed at the comment but it made her feel good. Malon had to take care of herself from time to time, even know she is a kid. Being a ranch kid you had to be independent. Even with a farm hand there was still much to do, but she loved hanging with the animals and talking to them so it didn't bother her much.

"We finally made it out of the forest," said Navi her wings drooping from exhaustion. Link sat and rested near a tree trunk on the edge of the forest. He ate some berries that he knew didn't harm him. Navi rested on his one of his shoulders and took a little nap. It has been two days since the events of the Deku Tree happened. During that time they they left the Kokiri village only one Kokiri said goodbye to the young adventurer. Saria, visited with him for a few minutes (mainly she was chatting with Navi and Link nodding) knowing she wouldn't see him for a while. As a parting gift she had given him an ocarina, and he accepted keeping her in his memories. He gave his final good byes waving as he left into the forest. The rest of the time they were trying to find their way through the confusing wood. With Navi's help they had finally reached where they are now.

After Link ate his berries he napped… _Dark clouds covered the sky with lightning flashing and thunder rumbling near him. There were many screams in the distance as he saw monsters fill the area. They were destroying and killing people. He was in a town that was surrounded by walls of stone rising 100ft high. The buildings were oddly shaped to him with their V shaped roofs and straight walls coming to the ground. They also had weird square windows. Everything was made of thick stone and wood. Many of those buildings were rubble and in the center of the town was a black castle and a vast corroding courtyard. There was a loud scream coming from that direction. It was a woman's voice that he heard. A monster towered over him like a dark shadow with red eyes and it chomped down on him… _He woke up sweating and shaking, throwing Navi into the air, waking her up and she crashed into the ground. Popping up rubbing her head she yelled, "What was that for?"

Link shrugged and shook his head making a notion for, _a nightmare. _Navi shook her head, "Whatever."

"So I see yooooooouuuuuu have made it this far." Link reacted on instinct grabbed his sword and stood at the ready but he only saw an owl sitting on a branch above them.

"Who are you?!" asked Navi hovering near Link shaking. He did nothing, ready for anything.

"I am Kaepooooorrrrraa. I was sent here tooooo aid yooooooou how ever I can." Link didn't move still glaring adrenaline pumping. "Princes Zelda sent me." Navi relaxed and went over to the owl examining him with caution.

"He's legit, Link, stand down." Link put away his weapon. He sat back down listening to what the owl had to say. Kaepora made his long drawn out speech but Link only understood a quarter of it. Started daydreaming half way through it and next thing he knows he's waking up by Navi poking him in the cheek. "Let me guess… you didn't listen did you?" Link nodded his head aggressively saying he tried. "Well I understood it, so I'll be able to help you on your way. It's strange though… He left without even noticing you fall asleep, even though he asked you if you understood."

Link stood up brushed off his tunic, _Well I feel energized now. _He then nodded to Navi and they continued toward the castle.

Malon had finished all of her chores and was with the horses riding one around at a little trot. The time went by and the sun was falling soon it got dark. Talon hadn't come back from town yet. She was getting very worried. Her father promised that he would come home at this time. He never had broken a promise since she could remember. Finishing putting the animals in their designated homes for the night she went back into the house and cleaned up. Getting ready to go to bed for the night she was looking out the window checking for her father. Still nothing. After waiting half the night she ended up falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning there was no sign of Talon anywhere. He didn't come home. Her chest was clenching with fear and worry. This was the same feeling she got when she lost her mother… This time she wasn't going to sit back and wait. She was going to find her father and bring him home. Thinking he might be asleep somewhere she grabbed her special cuccoo egg put it in a safe place so it wouldn't break and still stay warm. Then she packed some food with milk and fed the animals quick. Singing her lullaby the brown/red horse came up, it was still a young horse but she was confident it could handle the trip. "You ready to ride for real, Epona?" The horse neighed and let Malon put her luggage on. Then she hopped on herself. Epona didn't seem encumbered at all. Malon then led her friend to the entrance of the ranch and they went on their way at a quick pace.


End file.
